Parking is the act of stopping and disengaging a vehicle and leaving it unoccupied. A vehicle may be parked in a building or on a road. Some buildings have parking facilities for use of the buildings' users.
In parking a vehicle, a user typically finds an available location on a road or a parking structure, for example, and maneuvers the vehicle to the available location. The user may then turn off the vehicle and leave the available location.
Vehicles increasingly rely on computers and sensors for a variety of purposes. With time, the information determined from a vehicle gets more sophisticated, and more comprehensive about a variety of aspects relating to the operation of a vehicle.